


A little Surprise

by spockarita



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockarita/pseuds/spockarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail, Hannibal, Will Graham: Abigail is waiting for Hannibal to show up but gets an unexpected surprise when Hannibal shows up with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Surprise

 

Abigail is laying on the red satin sheets of Hannibal’s bed, playing with her small breast while caressing and pulling at her hard erect nipples, her legs spread wide, while her pussy is throbbing and leaking juices of excitement. Waiting for Hannibal to wander in.

He opens the door and with him is someone she wasn't expecting. Will Graham. Abigail gasps in shock as Will only has a towel wrapped around his waist. As Will notices Abigail on the bed he looks away in embarrassment.

“Abigail what are you doing here?” demands Hannibal  
“I couldn't sleep so I was waiting for you.”

After Will hears this he starts to leave the room but Hannibal grabs his arm.

“We are going to make this interesting Will.”

“Will is going to fuck your pussy while I fuck your ass.”

Will is hesitant at first but gives in, in fear of disappointing Hannibal. Will and Hannibal both drop their towels and Abigail looks at their swelling cocks, realizing she more excited than expected.

They are both different in looks analyzed Abigail. While Hannibal has light brown hair with dark brown eyes and a clean body, Will has dark curly brown hair, with beautiful green eyes and a stubbly facial hair that she couldn't wait to feel all over her body. Both of their cocks were long and thick making her lick her lips in desire

They came closer running their eyes over her body, as she lays spread open on the bed. Will got down on his knees between her legs, admiring her small pussy, She looked up into the mirror above the bed and watches Will look at her wet slit and feels more juices dripping out.

Will Looks up at Hannibal and stutters “Her pu-pussy is already wet, waiting for my tongue to eat and lick it clean.”  
Hannibal grins.

Will sticks out his tongue, so she can see how thick and long it is. Abigail clenches tight trying to contain herself as she can feel she is starting to soak the sheets.

In a stern and controlling voice Hannibal says “I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I TELL YOU TO DO.”

“Yes Sir.” Abigail replies.

Will grabs her ankles and pulls her further down the bed so that her ass is barely hanging of the edge. He moves up and starts licking her small thighs slowly moving up to her throbbing mound; he licks the lips of her pussy, up to her clit. Abigail moans pushing up and thrusting into Wills mouth.

“OPEN YOUR LEGS WIDER AND LAY STILL, NO MOVING,” Hannibal demands  
Watching in pleasure.

Abigail does what she is told finding it difficult not to wiggle around as Wills tongue delves between the lips licking all of her juices and flicking his tongue up and down from her clit to her swelling lips. Abigail cannot stop moaning loudly, sucking in her breath at the feeling. She glances up at the mirror and it causes her to cream a little more.

Hannibal gets on the bed and places his legs on both either side of her head facing Will. She sees small amounts of pre-cum beading on the tip of his cock, licking her lips as she prepares for him

“I want you to suck my cock Abigail, while I watch Will eat your pussy.”

Abigail moaned loudly and she licked the tip then slowly began to take his engorged cock in her very wet mouth. Hannibal sucked in a breath as her teeth scraped along his cock; he slowly began to move further to the back of her throat. He started fucking her mouth with slow back and forth motions, as her tongue swirls around his cock; each time he hits the back of her throat it causes her to swallow which makes Hannibal to jerk and moan.

“If you keep that up Abigail, I will flood your mouth with a tasty treat soon.”

Her pussy is leaking juices as Will laps it up and uses the flat of his tongue to lick up and down. Abigail gasps and starts to moan even louder as his tongue slides between her lips pushing into her slit, as he comes out it makes her shudder as she has never felt like this before.

Hannibal’s cock is becoming slick and juicy from fucking her mouth. HE takes it out so she can run her tongue up underneath to his balls, sucking them into her mouth, savoring their musky taste and smell.

“No coming yet until I tell you,” Hannibal says, as Abigail lays there moaning and wanting to come badly.

“Please Hannibal, let me come!” pleads Abigail her tight pussy is throbbing for a release.

“Take my treat!” He groans as he shoves his cock in to the back of her throat and pumps harder.

She can feel it engorging and his cum throbbing onto her tongue..

“Open your mouth Abigail so I can see.”

She pokes her little tongue out so he can see his cum covering it.

“NOW SWALLOW EVERY DROP.” Demands Hannibal 

Abigail savors the taste as he orgasms while she swallows. Hannibal is moaning and groaning as he watched his come flood her mouth.

Hannibal whispers into her ear, “Now you can come in Wills mouth”

She lets go as the sensations center on her pussy, throbbing and coming as Will continues to lick and suck her cum from her slit, he moans and sucks harder.

”Ohhh GOD, That feel soo-so good.” Abigail quivers.

“Now, turn over and spread your cheeks so I can fuck your ass,” whispers Hannibal, As Will gets up onto the bed spreading his legs, he slowly starts to stroke himself.

“I want you to suck Wills cock while I fuck your ass.”

Abigail’s juices are still leaking out as she leans over will and begins to lick the head of his dick. Licking and sucking it in her wet mouth Will’s cock fills her mouth and throbs as she begins to suck harder, swirling her tongue around. Going up and down, tasting his salty pre-cum

Hannibal stands behind her and leans on her back, Abigail shivers as she can feel the light caressing of his chest hair on her back. He pushes two fingers into her tight pussy, finger fucking her and juicing up her slit. She moans in ecstasy, writhing and moving back onto his fingers. She grabs her cheeks and spreads them apart to give him easier access

“Stop moving while I fuck you Abigail, Do as you’re told,” Hannibal says, as he slaps her ass as punishment, this causes her to buck, but she makes herself stay still and enjoy his long thin fingers moving in and out of her cunt.

Hannibal then uses her cum to lube her asshole, as he slowly starts to put his cock in her ass he stares lustfully at Will. Easing in slowly Abigail gasps.

“I want you to push back on me Abigail, Just go a little easy.” She pushes feeling him start to fill her, as her mouth is still full of Wills cock it begins to swell even further and deeper. As he watches Hannibal enter her rear. As he exits her mouth, cum dribbles down her chin.

“OH HANNIBAL, FUCK ME,” she moans as his cock sinks in all the way. He eases out until the tip is just at the entrance and then forges in again to the hilt.

“Now, take Wills cock in your pussy so we can enjoy this together.” Hannibal say, As Will slowly maneuvers himself under Abigail, he slowly slides his cock into her very wet and juicy pussy.

Abigail is so tight; the incredible sensations with both men drive her wild with lust.

“Your Pussy is so tight on me, it’s incredible.” Will groans as he keeps fucking Abigail.

Both of them move at the same time, setting a rhythm she doesn't want to stop, her pussy screaming for another orgasm, but Abigail wants this to go on and on. She starts to feel their combined juices running down her thighs.

“Are you ready to come now?” Hannibal asks

“YES, yes please let me come Sir,” she moans, as her pussy clenches and throbs in pleasure.

“Come now Abigail, I can feel Will’s cock in your pussy, I can’t hang on much longer.” he moans scraping her neck and ear with his teeth.

Her pussy spasms as she lets go with her orgasm and screams as it takes over and shuts her eyes, while her head spins and she comes again. Her throbbing pussy feeling like it’s on fire as their two cocks continue to pump in and out of her pussy and hole. Abigail clenches down on Wills cock and her ass tightens around Hannibal.

Suddenly Hannibal gives her one last thrust and she feels his warm cum shoot into her ass, as he groans in to her ear.

“Abigail your ass is so tight, everything feels right.”

Will stiffens and moans very loudly as his juices squirt and fill her tight pussy; she continues to throb and clench around them as the all slowly start to come down.

Abigail is then lying on her back between both of them knowing that as well as her, that they are both satisfied.


End file.
